


Living Among Giants

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Akeelah is still a sarcastic shit, Akeelah is the cutest, Anubis is here too, Archangels make the best big brothers, Aunt Amara is known as Aunt, BAMF fledgling, Castiel bashing, Everyone loves her, God is not a douche in this, Good Parent God, He is also not Chuck, Heaven's like a freaking society that we wish we had, So is Nisroc, Winchesters bashing, because Chuck is a douche, except Mary Winchester, mainly done by Akeelah, she doesn't not like her, she doesnt like them, she sort of just tolerates her, various other characters from other stories here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: She was adopted into the fold of Archangels and now she's learning how to be a fledgling again after the end of the war. She's got plenty of older angels to show her the way though. A new set of Guardians, a new home, and a present Parent, she's living among giants now.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I had more things in the works with Akeela! I'm simply in love with her right now! This is going to be a series of drabbles and oneshots with her and her relationships with the other angels, Archangels, and her Parent.   
> If any of yall have something you want to see, drop me a word, thus far its a one word challenge sort of thing so if you have any ideas definitely drop them on my! :D

"Yes, you may go play at the shore."

Lucifer watched the little fledgling dart off to the shallows, giggling happily with every step, kicking as she made it to the shoreline. The water splashed all over the place, soaking the bottom of her cinched robe. She loved playing in the shallows of the lake, kicking the water around, and she smiled as she danced around. He sat on the edge of a stump and watched her have her fun.

"Luci!" Akeela darted out of the water and tugged on his hand, "Will you play with me?"

"I would little one but I have to help Michael with the ranking ceremony later."

"Please Luci?"

Her little eyes widened, the tiny little lip jetting out, and the Second in Command of all heaven melted at the little fledgling's pout. She knew how to play them and she knew how to play them well. Though perhaps they were a bit indulgent too. Akeela was a good little fledgling and hardly asked for much, thus when she did ask for something, they usually granted it to her.

They simply adored her too much to say no. Most of the time. There was still some things there stuck to denying (like the time she had asked Michael if should could use a sword).

"Alright little one but only for a little while. We have to be at the ceremony at half passed noon."

"Do I have to go?"

"We've been over this, yes, you do have to go.", he took her little hand in his own and let himself be lead towards the shore, "Or did you forget what Michael said he would do if you tried to sneak off again?"

Akeela giggled again and swung his hand forward, "I like him!", he chuckled softly, "He'll be glad to hear that." She tugged him into the shallows and giggled excitedly when he lifted her off her feet and swung her up over his head, "Have you ever learned to swim?"


	2. Clutch

It was during the deepest parts of the night, during the rainstorms that hit Heaven before making their way to the Earth below, when the lightning would flash and the thunder would boom loudly into the nighttime darkness that she would wake up with a scream on her lips. The booming of the warriors fighting one another, of the graces colliding, swords colliding and the mass hysteria that followed flashing through her mind.

It was during those times that she would jump from her place in bed and run across the hall to the oldest brother's room.

He wouldn't wake, not completely, but his arm was always lifted for her to crawl under and he pulled her close as her little arms curled tightly around his.


	3. Cruelty

Akeela hopped up the steps of the Messenger Aerie, singing a tune to herself as she did, jumping up on the last step she skipped along and twisted between fast moving messengers as they went about their duties, skipping down to the atrium in the middle of the grand building, the aerie was built around it, a small garden to help calm the nerves after a busy day of swooping around to deliver heavens messages and prophetic thoughts to those on earth.

She tugged on a braid as she skipped along the path that lead to the center of the aerie, where her friend was waiting for her, they were going on a secret mission today and she was supposed to keep it to herself. She spotted him just ahead, leaning against a tree, and waved excitedly when he finally managed to see her coming down the path.

"Hello dearest friend."

"Hi Zave!"

"Did you bring it?"

She reached into the fold of her new cinched robe and produced the supplies he had asked her to bring. He eyed them all closely and smiled at a job well done. Akeela was the perfect one to bring on this self assigned mission he had taken up. She was fearless and knew how to fight if she needed to and wouldn't back down when she saw something that wasn't right.

He held out his hand to her, "Come on, we have to move quick, before anyone notices that your not in your class and I'm not doing my job."

"But you hardly ever do your job."

"And I intend to keep it that way."

The fledgling took his hand and they turned towards the other end of the garden, the part of the aerie that was nearly empty, it was the living quarters and where the Archangels office was. No one would be on this side at this time of day, except perhaps the Messenger himself, and so they tiptoed in front of the cracked door (Zaveriel had spied in through the crack and saw the Messenger leaning over his cluttered desk filling something out on a piece of aged parchment) and ran the rest of the way out the back end of the deserted living quarter halls.

Behind the aerie was the square, a gathering place for angels of all factions and choirs to comingle, it was like the Axis but less centered. Something akin to a human marketplace on Earth, stalls and various canvas roofed buildings lined the streets, but no one paid any mind to the fledgling and youngling darting around them towards the one place no one would dare to go near willingly.

Heaven was a bright place, full of love and peace, or at least it was getting there. But even they had their dark places, and this was one of them, a looming building built like a medieval prison was the Oubliette. It was designed to torture the mind, whoever went in hardly ever came out, and if they did they never came out the same as they went in. Great horrors were inflicting in that place, and there was one prisoner, one prisoner and his friend who was due to being freed.

"Why are we going in here? I don't like it."

"Don't tell me your scared."

"Im not scared!", though even as she said it she pressed closer to his side and her grip tightened on his fingers. The messenger angel stopped at the bottom of the rising steps and turned to kneel in front of her.

"Do you remember me telling you about my friend?"

She nodded, "You said that they were really mean to him. Like when they caught me sneaking through the Heart Hall.", it was a bit more then that but he spared her the nasty details of the situation.

Zaveriel nodded, "And we're going to rescue him."

"How?"

"Im glad you asked.", he reached into the satchel hanging from his shoulder and pulled out two little daggers, like the ones she had gotten to use down on earth that one time, and held them out to his young friend, "With these."

"How did you get them!"

"You could say I borrowed them. But if Michael ever asks don't ever say my name."

She mimed zipping her lips, "Snitches get stitches."

"Right you are."

"What's your friends name and can I kick people?"

He stood back up, gripping his own short blade tightly, taking her hand back into his "His name is Gadreel. And you can kick all the assholes you want."

"Good. I like kicking meanies."


	4. Discipline

"Go stand in that corner."

Akeela's eyes watered and she latched onto the Healer's emerald robes, her lower lip quivering, she hadn't met to hit the other fledgling he had just been so mean, saying so many mean things about her big brother.

"But Rapha, I didn't mean it!"

He pointed towards the corner of his office, giving the little fledgling a stern look, as he repeated himself, "Go stand in the corner."

"No! Please big brother! He was being mean!"

"Do not make me say it a third time."

He had of course heard what had been said, but he wouldn't tell her that, they were trying to break this nasty habit of attacking people who said or did mean things to her or those she cared about. It was a good quality for one to be as loyal as she was, but when that turned to violence, that was when one must put their foot down. Raphael knew of course that the little fledgling child was sorry for her wrongdoing, but what lesson would it be if she was not punished for it.

Little tears tracked down her cheeks as he bent to pry her little fingers from the bottom of his robes and pointed once more to the corner, "Go, you have three minutes.", though the time was short, it was enough to get the point across. The little fledgling had indeed been through a lot and had seen a lot from the war they were recovering from, and they did not resort to physical punishment when the duty was needed, the corner was suitable enough, she hated being sent to the corner.

She wrapped her little arms around herself and shook her head, stubbornness is what got her into trouble most of the time, and he turned her towards the corner, "The time does not start until you are standing there."

"But Raphaaa!"

Her whine was pitiful and it forced him to steel his resolve let he crumble to the tears that soaked her once bright voice.

"Little one."

Perhaps a small use of the pet name she had been gifted would lessen the stern blow she had been given, he was touched that she would stand up for him like she had, but to resort to punching someone in the face was something they would come to put a stop to eventually.

And until then she would go to the corner.

Their little fledging choked of a soft little sob and stepped forward to stand in her corner. He sat behind his desk, sifting through different files and manuscripts, switching between them and watching the shivering little back of their fledgling. It broke him up on the inside knowing that he had caused her such sorrow but he also knew there was no way she was going to learn such lessons as the ones they were trying to teach her.

The three minutes passed in no time, though it most probably seemed like an eternity to the little mouse, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay little one, you can come out."

Akeela jumped around, rubbing a little fist over her teary eyes, and ran from her corner towards him, jumping around his desk to climb up into his lap. The favorite part after such a long punishment was the after, when she got to be cuddled close and they would hold her until she was ready to be set back down. She sniffled and curled closer to the large Healer, rubbing at her eyes again, warm fingers softly pulled her little fist away and wiped away the tears.

"Hush little one, it's alright now, you're forgiven."

"I'm sorry big brother."

"I know little Akeela, I know, though it's not me your owe the apology to."

Her little face scrunched up, sorry that she had hit her brother but not sorry enough to apologize; he had still deserved it. Raphael hummed deep in his chest and tilted her head up with a knuckle under her chin.

"Akeela we've told you many _many_ times that you should only get them back if they get you first. Do you like standing in the corner?"

She shook her head, her little almond shaped eyes watering again at the thought of being sent back, and he curled his arms around her to relay that she was not leaving him embrace any time soon, he needed it just as much as she did.

No one liked sending her to the corner.

"No Rapha."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Her little sniffle made his heart melt slightly, "Say sorry."

"And?"

"Not hit people even if they deserve it."

It was the best he was going to get and he knew it, Akeela was the most stubborn fledgling he'd ever seen, and he's seen quite a lot of fledglings in his time, and let her curl in close in the folds of his robes. Brushing a hand down the back of her head he hummed again. A calming melody that relieved the fledglings nerves of their tension.

"Go to sleep little one, you could use a bit of a nap."

"But only old angels take naps."

"I take naps."

"I know."

He shook his head in amusement as she curled against him, and despite her protests, her eyes were slowly drifting closed as she was exhausted at the whole corner debacle.


	5. Happiest

Their fledgling was happiest when they could all gather together in the garden; whether it be for midday meetings or calm mornings or to watch the moon rise at night. She was happiest when they could all be together again after a long days work. When she could curl up against her choir master and sip from a shared mug of warm mint and lavender (or whatever concoction it was that day) or list listen to one of the Messengers many stories of his time with the pagans (though child proofed of course because of little ears) or lay on the eldest's chest as he told her stories of the stars. She was happiest when they could be a little family during those quiet moments together in their garden.


	6. Immortality

"Daddy! Aunt!"

She pushed her way through the guards half attempts to stop her from entering, it was more so out of fun then actual halting her at this point, He turned from His conversation with His Sister, they were in the process of creating a new universe outside of their own, one that they would build together.

"Yes My little angel?"

He bent slightly to lift her into his lap, smiling at the brightness to her eyes when she turned to look up at Him, He had really created a masterpiece when it came to this particular Fledgling. It was no wonder His oldest son's were so taken with her.

"You're really older, aren't you?", she grinned up at Him with a spark of true curiosity and a tad of mischief (she had been taking to Gabriel's _teachings_ a little too well and it was a dangerous mix with her already playfully mischievous personality) and His eyes narrowed when His Sister laughed behind Her hand, "How old are you!", Sister was laughing at Him now, not even trying to hide it behind Her hand anymore, and He looked down to His (perhaps) favored fledgling in the last flock of them (He wasn't meant to have favorite and loved all of His children equally but He was a bit more fond of this one in particular).

"Why do you ask, little one?"

She grinned up at Him cheekily, "Cause Zaves said that you're older the Uncle and I said he was wrong."

"Did you now?"

"Yep, cause your whiskers don't look gray and only old people have gray whiskers."

"Do they?"

"That's what I said Daddy, but Zaves said that You don't have grays cause You can make sure You don't and that you're older then ancient. You're…You're…..I don't know what word he used anymore but he said is was older the ancient."

He hummed, rubbing a hand down the back of her head, "Perhaps I will have to see you older brother for myself, of course, to settle this argument between the pair of you."

"No, it's okay. We agreed at the end."

Sister was laughing again, "You _are_ old Brother."

He glared, playfully though, at the two of them. Akeela giggled when a finger poked her in the belly.

"Perhaps I should show you how truly _old_ I am, My little fledgling."


	7. Lesson

"What if I fall?"

Gabriel looked down at the little nugget clutching at his leg, eyes watering with fear as she met his gaze head on, her fearlessness seemed to cover all but learning an angels most important method of transportation.

Listening to her cries as her wings came in broke all of their hearts, and now it was time to teach her how to use them, and it made his grace dim slightly at the fear that shined in those normally bright eyes.

"Then I'll catch you."

"But what if you miss? You're not as young as you used to be!"

He narrowed his eyes, "Did you just call me old?", she finally cracked a small smile and gave a nervous little giggle, hardly the fledgling he knew, and he set his hand on her head in a comforting way, "If I happen to miss you if you fall then Raph will make you all better again and give me one of his longwinded lectures."

"They are really boring."

"I'm so telling him you said that."

The Messenger swooped her up into his arms, spreading his own magnificent golden wings out in the breeze, she watched him stretch and copied him, spreading her own little starry wings just like he had. He smiled at her mimicking and lowered his wings, watching as she copied him.

"Can you feel the breeze in your little wings?"

Their fledgling nodded watching her dark feathers rustle in the breeze. Gabriel set her on her feet and took both of her hands in his, "Now do as I do."


	8. Revealing

"I don't like you."

He turned to look at the fledgling sitting on the table, leaning back on her hands, kicking her legs back and forth. Her glare could put her masters to shame, and it was solely focused on him.

"You don't know me."

"I don't need to. I know what you do. And so I don't like you."

"Akeela."

The elder's tone was soft as he called her name out in warning, working on mending the demon poisoned wound on the hunters leg, she ignored him and stared still at the other angel.

"You hurt a lot of people, you're a meanie, and you don't even care."

"I care more then you know.", he waved away her words and made to turn around again to watch the archangel tend to his charge, "You are young and do not understand."

"I know plenty!"

Her boots made a soft thump as she jumped down from the table, her little fists clenched at her sides, and Castiel was immediately reminded of that day months ago when she plowed her foot into his shin.

A dark finger pointed at the fledgling halting her in her tracks, "Don't you dare kick him.", it flicked back towards the table, "You sit right back on that table."

"I wasn't gonna kick him."

"Akeela."

"Only a little bit."

_"_ _Akeela."_

She heaved a sigh much too big for a fledgling of her size, "I was gonna kick him."

"That's what I thought.", he was nearly finished pulling the poison from the wound so that it may heal safely, "You come stand next to me. And you had better not punch him on your way over."

"I wasn't gonna punch him neither!"

"Little one."

"Big brother."

It finally drew him away from what he was doing, and electric blue eyes turned to her, a finger moving in such a way that indicated she had better comply and meet at his side.

"Do you want to go stand in that corner?"

"I'm coming! Don't get your robes in a wad!"

Dean Winchester laughed at the look that flashed upon the archangels face when the little girl bumped into his side, it was the look that all older siblings wore at some point in their lives.

"I was only gonna punch him a little bit."

"I _know_ you would have punched him a _little_ bit."


	9. Sauna

It was a bright day of rest, the sun shining uninhibited above them all, baring down on them a heated blanket that nothing seemed to relieve them of despite laying in the shallows of the lake in their garden. The little fledgling sighed heavily, sitting up in the call water, and it swarmed around her waist.

"I'm hot."

"We all are nugget."

She ignored the Messenger and watched her choir master lazily swoosh as the water. He was perhaps the only one not bothered by the heat. She watched his fingers, as little intricate designed of frost glowed lightly on the water before being washed away by a soft rise of a little wave.

He was cool.

Akeela pushed herself up, dripping water on the Messengers face, and he scrunched his eyes closed to wipe away the droplets. He turned to watch the fledgling wade over to the where Morningstar was resting on the in the shallows in a much more comfortable state then they were. He had his eyes close, one arm draped over his stomach, humming under his breath a mindless tune.

A smile split his face, a laugh breaking from him, when the little fledgling simply flopped herself down on him. He opened his eyes in surprise and gave a heave when the air was suddenly blown out of his chest.

Akeela made herself comfortably, making it so she was pressed mostly against him, dragging his arm over her shoulders, and settled down just under his collar bone.

He chuckled, "Akeela?"

"You're cool."

Lucifer chuckled again and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her in closer, he was indeed cooler then the others were. She sighed in comfort and cuddled in closer. Gabriel sat up, watching them slack jawed, "Now that's just not fair."

No one answered him until the little voice piped up from curled against the Morningstar's chest.

"Life isn't fair."


	10. Stalked

It was by accident that they found out. Akeela was well versed in taking care of herself, she had practically raised herself on her own for nearly a thousand years, and though she had bigger angels she could rely on now, archangels at that, it was a hard habit to break to go to others for help. She was a good fighter and as tough as they come, ready to jump back at the opponent when they made their first move, she had promised to act only when acted upon and she didn't break promises.

They had been following her for a while, staying back in her shadow, as she skipped around the Heart Hall and down the cart laden Axis Mundi. They made comments to each other under their breath that was just loud enough for her to heard, and they went ignored, she couldn't get them for merely saying mean things because that got her sent to the corner and she didn't like going to the corner.

So she ignored them and hummed a merry tune to herself to drown out their whispering, until the other boy joined them, there problem was (she thought to herself) that they didn't like getting their butts handed to them by someone half their age.

Their voices were familiar, she knew them well, she would remember anyone who had done her wrong. It was just an engrained skill from living through the great war, always remember those who wrong you so they may never do so again, and so she listened for any sudden moves and continued on her merry way.

She made her way down to the training fields, Michael hadn't arrived yet from midday break, and she sat on one of the stone benches to wait for him. Though she wasn't allowed to practice with swords yet he always let her watch the others (and Nisroc let her practice with his daggers when Michael was preoccupied elsewhere) while they trained.

The fledgling was all alone on the training field, the others having left for midday as well and no one was due back until the sun shifted to west in its beginning stages of slowly setting. It was the perfect time to get her, and they made their attack, the biggest boy shoving her from behind back into the dirt.

Her palms and knees skidded across the pebble strewn dirt as she caught herself, tearing at the skin and little pebbles getting trapped in the scratches and cuts that littered her little palms and knees now.

Immediately though, despite the tears forming in her eyes, she spun around. Paul glared at her as he climbed over the bench, Nathanael and Brachial flanking him.

"You made me look like an idiot in front of all the warriors!"

She crawled back, knowing when to pick and choose her battles, she was strong but not nearly strong enough to face three older kids all on her own. It was only in this moment that she had the feeling she probably should have told someone about them following her for weeks.

"You got us in trouble!"

Nathanael and Brachial were marching at Paul's side now, looming over her like hungry hyenas going in for the kill. The warrior in training pulled his sword from the sheath at his side and twirled it around with skill, it was cowardly to attack someone who was unarmed, but what no one else knew didn't hurt him.

She gasped, curing her arms around her head as she ducked down, when he swung the sword around. It clashed loudly with something, and she peeked out from under her arms to see the bigger specially crafted sword that ever Power carried with them right before her eyes, and had never been so happy to see another older angel in her young life.

Nisroc looked unusually stern, eyes darkened as he parlayed the cowardly frontal attack, and she looked up to see the terrified gazes of her attackers as they backed away in horror. Perhaps not horror at the realization of what they had intended to do, beating a young fledgling like they had wanted, but more so that they had been caught.

"I would _not_ try another time."

His voice was deeper then she'd ever heard it, rumbling like a volcano did before it was about to erupt, he was not kidding when he had said that she was as much a Power as they were. She may be too young to join but that did not mean they wouldn't protect her like she was one of their own. She turned to look at him again, flinching slightly as he pushed the smaller blade away and retracted his own without noticeably putting it away, almost daring the youngling in training to try again. Behind him, coming up to his left shoulder was another Power, glaring at the other boys, touching a hand lightly to the lieutenants shoulder as he stepped passed to kneel before the shaking fledgling.

"Are you okay little warrior?"

She nodded her head, eyes still wide in surprise, last she had seen she was alone on the training field and yet they were here anyway. Haniel smiled at her kindly and held out a hand for her to take, helping her back to her feet. They walked around Nisroc to flank his shoulder. The leader of the Power's smiled at her as she passed before returning his dark glare to the three boys.

"You will be coming with us. Commander Michael will be made aware of this unwarranted attack on an unarmed fledgling. I would pray to Father that he is in a lenient mood today."

He motioned for Haniel to step behind him to flank them to ensure they did not attempt to escape while they were marched to their doom, shivering in terror at facing the eldest archangel and his red-hot anger. Michael was level headed most of the time, gentle and softly playful with most of anyone, until someone managed to tip the scales in the other direction.

Attacking his favorite fledgling would not doubt be a sure way to tip those scales in unwanted fashion.

Nisroc turned, leading them back to the Pavilion where the other Powers had gathered to witness their young warrior almost meet the end of a sword unprovoked, scooping her up in one quick motion as he passed where Haniel had left her standing, settling her on his left arm as he finally put his sword away.

"And you little warrior, he will want to know how long this has been going on, did they follow you here?"

"They follow me everywhere."

He turned to look at her in alarm, and threw a glare over his shoulder for a moment before looking back to the fledgling sitting on his arm, "They follow you? Why did you not saying anything?"

"Because I could handle it."

One look at her palms and knees showed just how young she was, she had learned to defend herself during the war, those times called for those measures, but it showed that she was still untrained and thus easy prey for those like the ones they lead to the Archangel's office. Michael had been present the entire time, working on things between Faction leaders, completely unaware of what was unfolding in the training fields underneath him.

"I don't doubt that little warrior, but the best part of being on a team is that you do not have to fight alone, if this happens again and you don't want to go to Michael then come to me. Come to any of us. We have got your back as I have no doubt you would have ours."

He knew it was a lot to ask for from the strong willed fledgling, though she had lived with the choir for thousands of years, she had only really relied on herself and that included defending herself from those that had meant to harm her. Asking her to come to them for help was nearly as impossible as the moon trading places with the sun, but perhaps they stood a better chance of avoiding another moment like these if she knew that they were there for her to come to if she needed them. She was a fledgling after all and deserved to have the best fledglinghood that she could, despite the rough beginning.

"Promise me?"

There was no way for him to no she would do as he asked them to make her promise him.

"I promise. Cross my heart." A beat of silence followed "Do we really have to tell Michael?"

"I'm afraid so little warrior."


End file.
